creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Donut4
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Live Minecraft page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. If you upload OC (Original Content), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ClericofMadness (Talk) 23:53, January 3, 2012 ClericofMadness 00:36, January 4, 2012 (UTC) You have the same birthday as me :D SpicyHandofMarriage 22:47, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Horrible Troll Pastas You need to seriously tone down the amount of HTPs you make. It gets you a bad reputation and if you keep it up you'll probably be banned. Just saying mate. 21:13, March 22, 2012 (UTC) The Trollpasta Wiki is a great place for that. I see the bright blue skies! Through the clear ocean waters! 21:17, March 22, 2012 (UTC) You sure do love the username template, don't you? Shinigami.Eyes 16:45, March 27, 2012 (UTC) MooseJuice (talk) 19:38, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Article Titles Notification A page you have made has been improperly capitalized and/or punctuated. Please refer to the Style Guide for more information about titles. I have taken the time to fix your title, as only admin and rollback users may modify titles. Because of this, I must ask that you adhere to the standards of titles, or the next time you will receive a ban on editing for a period of time as set out in the rules about titles. MooseJuice (talk) 20:23, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Cheese Lord (talk) 07:01, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Cheese Lord (talk) 05:33, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Article Titles Notification A page you have made has been improperly capitalized and/or punctuated. Please refer to the Style Guide for more information about titles. I have taken the time to fix your title, as only admin and rollback users may modify titles. Because of this, I must ask that you adhere to the standards of titles, or the next time you will receive a ban on editing for a period of time as set out in the rules about titles. MooseJuice (talk) 15:50, September 13, 2012 (UTC)